Devereux Lethbridge-Gordon
Devereux Lethbridge-Gordon, formerly Mc'Crimmon is currently the Commander of the legendary Guardians of Armadyl. For most of his life he has grown up alone and in the safety of an Armadyl campus. Taken from his parents when he was just 5 years old and was let go when he was 25. Although there were a few problems along the way... Full Style The Right Honourable Commander Sir Devereux Lethbridge-Gordon of the Most Venerable Military Order of the Guardians of Armadyl, Knight of Asgarnia. History Early Life Devereux was born in Seers Village. His parents, Ross and Bethany Mc'Crimmon, both ages 35 when he was conceived. He was the youngest of three children(Him, and his older brothers who were twins). His family have always served the Winged Guard ever since it was created by Armadyl. So, naturally, Devereux was born an Armadylean and his destiny was to join the Winged Guard and serve them till the day he died. Devereux lived with his parents and siblings until he was 5. In that time, he spent a lot of time playing with the dog and his siblings without a care in the world. Ross was a high ranking member of the Guard. So evidently he was away a lot on business. Bethany on the other hand was part of the Winged Guard. But was often not needed; so she stayed at home with the children. She often took them out to the Arch of Glarial and into Ardougne. She found that Devereux likes the zoo among all other places she had taken them. But this was to be expected; as animals have always been close to Devereux's heart. At the times when both Bethany and Ross had to be called into work; The children were taken to a close friend of the families. Maria Flyte. Maria was always kind and thoughtful. She had always been a close friend and ally of the Mc'Crimmon family. Like Bethany, Maria has children. One son, called Zadkiel, adopted. When Maria babysat the three children; they and Zadkiel often played together. They were all Armadylean and destined to join the Winged Guard; so they often played fake fights and played as if it were the real Winged Guard. Maria would watch with caring eyes as the children played happily in the garden. Although this was the last time they played together... Devereux's First Farewell - Part 1 The Winged Guard had been called into battle a few weeks back due to a "misunderstanding" between two clans. The Winged Guard were allies with the clan at the time so were obliged to help. This meant that both Bethany and Ross were called into the battle. When they heard that they were being called in, Bethany went straight to her children. She knew that she may not make it out alive, but had a lot of faith in her husband Ross. The children, only aged 4-5 at the time, didn't really know what she was going on about. "Okay... listen up. you're going to be spending a few weeks with Maria, okay?" She said with a confident tone to the children. Devereux listened; confused at what she was saying. He seemed to be more interested in the light iron pot that was accommodating his head at the time. Bethany carried on talking to them. She spoke about how much she loves them all and that they will always be in her heart. After Ross and Bethany had said their farewells. They took her to Maria. Bethany handed them over, but now she was talking to a fellow adult who knew that was going on. "Take care of them... Maria. If anything should happen... make sure they stay together... please?" Bethany said, while trying her best not to burst into tears. Maria nodded as a tear rolled down her face as she knew, in her heart, that this would be the last time that she spoke to her best friend. Ross thanked Maria and the pair teleported off to the battle. The Quiet Before The Storm Ever since Maria got the children, they seemed to not be up for playing. Everyone says that children are dumb and stupid. But these boys knew something was wrong. Maria wasn't her usual jokey self. She seemed to be always waiting for something. Devereux was the only person in the house who didn't really understand what was happening. Only four at the time, he was more interested in entertaining himself as he failed to understand the tragic events that were to come. Zadkiel was the same age as Devereux at this time. They both failed to understand the sadness that has evolved in the Flyte household. So they began to play with each other every day. From turning kitchen utensils into armor; to making blanket forts in their bedroom. Their life evolved like this for a further few weeks, before there was an expected knock at the door… Devereux's First Farewell - Part 2 Maria would walk knowingly to the door. Her frail hands clutching the door handle as she opens the door to find the one man she had been dreaming about for the past two weeks. Stood in the doorway, would be a man dressed in a black suit and a red tie. He would have a letter clutched in his hand, and would extend it to Maria. She need not open it to find out the content. A tear would roll down her cheek and drop on the floor as she would simply say "Thank you..." to the man. Closing the door, she would turn. Dreading her next task of informing the children that their mother and father are dead. She would walk back into the living room where all of the children were. Wiping the tear from her swelled eyes; she would sit down and confront the children. "Where's mummy..?" Devereux would say; by his tone he was blatantly missing her and had been for some time. Maria would manage to pluck up as much strength as she could... "Mummy and daddy have passed... Devereux. I'm your new-" She would be cut off by another knock at the door. Who could it be? Have they got it wrong? Are they alive? simple answer... No. Maria went to the door and opened it again. Only to find several men now in black suits, three, one for each of them. Maria knew that it was now time. Although she had grown accustom to the children’s presence in the house; she didn't want to let them go. “Please… Let them stay!” She would plead. But it was no use. By the time she had finished her sentence; they had already walked into her home and had reached the living room. The men would pick up the children, leaving Zadkiel confused and alone on the floor. Maria, unable to do anything, had the only choice of letting the men take them. Maria never saw the children again after that. She had always thought that they reached the campus together. But she couldn’t of been more wrong… In a sense, she was right. They did reach the campus together. Although Devereux was the only one to get in. Once they arrived at the campus; Zamorakian war-mages were waiting for them. They killed the men holding Devereux’s brothers. Their killers teleporting the twins off to their own base. What for? Who knows. But for the man holding Devereux; he was smarter. As soon as he landed his teleport, he ran straight for the door. Making sure the child he had sworn to protect was safe inside. He would then turn around… and meet his death. The Armadyl Campus Year 1-4 The Armadyl campus is the place where many Armadyleans go to learn all maner of things. Including: *Combat Skills (Range/Mage/Melee) *Defensive Structures *Orienteering *Enchantments *Teleportation *Fitness *Aerobics (Depending on the characters build) *Physics/Biology/Chemistry *Potions *Leadership *And more... All of which Devereux was able to train. As he has never been "overly muscular" like that of a body builder. But he has developed a six pack over the years and can still do decent Aerobics, even in battle. When he was first taken through the gates after the fight. He was taken strait to his dorm. At the campus, they put people in dorms at random. Devereux was the youngest in his dorm; there were Sally, 15. Ben, 12. Stuart, 19 and Katie, 18. The management of the campus had put Devereux there as they knew that the current members of the dorm would look after him with great care. In his first four years he was introduced to all of the courses at the campus at the lowest level. Each year he would be stepped up a level meaning after the full 20 years at the campus he would of completed the full 20 levels that the campus do. When at the campus, you don't get a weekend. Nor do you get "time off" or holidays. This is a military organization of Armadyl meaning that Devereux was trained every single day without fail. Although that was the plan, anyway... The Destruction Dorm members ages: *Devereux - 9 *Sally - 19 *Ben - 12 *Katie - 22 *Stuart - 23 It was a normal night after a normal days work. The dorm had been training all day to exquisite levels as always so they were pretty tired. The gang had always stuck together and they all treated each other like family. Before Devereux arrived to the dorm they were already briefed about what Devereux had already been through. Just so they knew that he may get a bit confused. Katie had noticed things about devereux that he didn't notice himself. She noticed that he would stare at men more than woman, that when young girls seemed to be interested and flirt with him, it wouldn’t do anything for him. So events progressed and they eventually found out that Devereux was in fact homosexual. At first he was saddened by it; but then got used to it and as they stuck up for each other like family; the gang wouldn’t let anyone take the Mick out of their little Devvy Wevvy. (As they nicknamed him a few weeks after he came to the dorm.) Anyway. They were all tired so went straight to bed. Katie did her usual check up on Dev to make sure he is okay and would remind him that if anyone had been bullying him; she’d make them "regret it". As Katie was speaking, Stuart told her to shut up for a second. Naturally Katie protested but then she heard it too. After a while the whole dorm fell into silence as they listened... Nothing. The whole campus had fallen quiet. Not a single person practicing magic could be heard... Nothing. But then it came. Suddenly out of nowhere, explosions were heard and screams pierced the ears of many. The dorm quickly got their staffs, armor, swords and bows and got into gear. As they left the dorm; they were immediately whisked away in a crowd of people heading for the court yard. Katie kept a firm grip on Devereux's hand. When they got to the courtyard; there wasn’t much of it left. But they noticed that Zamorakian mages were surrounding the campus and taking control. How? Katie thought with emergency in her brain. But she wasn’t stupid. She knew that the Zamorakian mages would either have no mercy on everyone, or they would turn them into Zamorakian troops. Both of which she never wanted to happen. So she took Devereux and the rest of the gang and ran. Granted she knew that this was a coward’s escape. But she knew that if they stayed... they'd die. Once out of the Campus they heard a big explosion. Devereux started to cry and he saw the campus literally collapse in on itself. The gang watched as they heard the screams of the students that never made it out. But then they saw flames and magic hurtling towards them at UN match able speeds. Katie first sent Devereux running into the woods of the jungle. He ran, and ran, and ran. Until he bumped into one of his old teachers who were also running. He was still crying. He just clung onto the Professors leg tightly, not ever wanting to let go. The forest would be burning around them as Devereux realized that the gang had perished behind him. The professor looked down at the clinging Devereux... sighed and picked him up. He would place his hand on Devereux's face and enchant him to sleep. From there he would teleport them both away to the professors house... Private tuition No history has been recorded about this part of Devereux's life. The Winged Guard No history has been recorded about this part of Devereux's life. Meeting A Hero No history has been recorded about this part of Devereux's life. A New Found Love No history has been recorded about this part of Devereux's life. The Marriage No history has been recorded about this part of Devereux's life. The Justice Program No history has been recorded about this part of Devereux's life. An Unexpected Arrival No history has been recorded about this part of Devereux's life. Meeting the Child No history has been recorded about this part of Devereux's life. Falador Park No history has been recorded about this part of Devereux's life. Animals No information has been recorded about this aspect of Devereux's life. Personality No information has been recorded about this aspect of Devereux's life. Trivia *Devereux often enjoys proving that blondes are not stupid *Devereux does not know that his siblings are infact still alive *He doesn't drink often; therefore it is quite easy to make him drunk. Although it is hard to get him to have alcohol willingly. Category:Characters Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Rangers Category:Modern Magic user Category:Noble Category:Protagonist Category:Political Figure Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Male Category:Armadylean Category:Married